Such an implement is known from the French patent FR-A-2,632,511. These and other like polishing implements have as a drawback that when they are utilised in practice, the polishing product is forced in an uncontrolled manner from a holder into and onto a fiber layer, so that initially, an excess of the product becomes available and the sachet empties prematurely.